Poems of every Pokémon: Unova!
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Poems about every Pokémon from Unova. Goes in order of the song of "Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW".
1. 501: Oshawott

**Oshawott**

Warm, soft, wet and cute – Oshawott.

The sea is the little otter's home…

Where it plays in seaweed and cracks clams with its little paws.

Its dense fur helps it keep dry.

Playful, inquisitive, smart, sliding on snow, swimming gracefully and protecting its territory – the little otter, Oshawott.

"Miju, miju," it barks. It wants you to come and play too!


	2. 540: Sewaddle

**Sewaddle**

Making clothes for itself –

It must be the most diligent Pokémon.

However,

If it makes a mistake,

It can always ask its mother,

A Leavanny with its big, black eyes

It looks up to it, with love.


	3. 554: Darumaka

**Darumaka**

Lighting up your night,

A Darumaka in your jacket –

What a good place for one, too!

It will help you keep warm in those long, cold winter nights

An endless supply of heat,

From one really small and cute Pokémon.

(She enjoys keeping your warm!)

You should thank her for helping you keep warm

While you shovel the snow off the sidewalk.


	4. 578: Duosion

**Duosion**

Soft and squishy, this Pokémon is split between two minds,

One would think that it was bipolar,

But this is not true,

Because both brains can think one of thing at once,

Maxing out its extraordinary power!


	5. 519: Pidove

**Pidove**

A fire burnt the whole wood,

Leaving almost nothing…

However, a bird, a Pidove

In the golden sun, burnt-logs,

Bursts into full song…

It is his loudest song!

He is aged, weakly, nearly dead –

But somehow,

Somehow,

He survived

That terrible fire.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted it to be different. Kinda based it off of _The Darkling Thrush _(Thomas Hardy) and _To a Skylark _(Percy Bysshe Shelley).**


	6. 500: Emboar

**Emboar**

He may look scary when you first look at him,

But his not –

This Pokémon is your friend,

And he deeply cares about you.

Why not put away your differences…

And be his friend too?

Because he loves you.

And he will protect you with your life.


	7. 571: Zoroark

**Zoroark**

A person enters a strange world,

Not knowing where they are,

They get lost…

However, they soon see the real reason:

A Zoroark mother, protecting her baby…

From poachers and stupid people.

However, she stops the silly illusions, and lets the person walk away…

Unscathed, unscathed.

* * *

**A/N: Umm... I couldn't really think of anything. XD**


	8. 524: Roggenrola

**Roggenrola**

This Pokémon is like a walking black hole,

That could probably swallow you up –

But this is not true:

It is too small and certainly isn't a planet or star,

For the middle contains a lot of energy.

And if you're not careful,

It may explode in your face.

* * *

**A/N: They learn Explosion at level 40 :P.**


	9. 511: Pansage

**Pansage**

Helping and caring about others,

Cilan's Pansage is adorable but strong.

He looks up at Cilan with his big, bright eyes.

If he could speak,

He would say:

"I love you Cilan,

You are the best trainer _**ever**_!"

If Cilan could reply

He would say:

"I love you too Pansage,

You are the best friend _**ever**_!"


	10. 523: Zebstrika

**Zebstrika**

He races across the field,

Thunderbolts in tow,

His hooves sound like earthquakes,

So much so that they are sometimes revered as gods to some…

His mane lighting up adds more glory

To the beautiful lightning beast.

Raikou would be jealous!

* * *

**A/N: I don't see why they can't be considered gods. They're beautiful and powerful!**


	11. 513: Pansear

**Pansear**

Cuddly and cute,

It likes to curl up with you,

When you sleep.

She makes some burnt berries for you,

But don't worry,

They are tasty!

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what Pansear-cooked berries taste like? :P**


	12. 544: Whirlipede

**Whirlipede**

"What does the inside of a Whirlipede look like?"

Well, we cannot know,

Because if we did,

We would probably kill it.

So let's let this be a mystery.

Not everything needs to be solved.

Isn't that what mysteries are for?


	13. 515: Panpour

**Panpour**

Her head looks like blue broccoli or cauliflower,

With relaxed nature,

She doesn't have a care in the world.

Obviously, so much, so that she doesn't even take time to open her eyes.

Which makes you wonder:

"How in the world can she see?"

* * *

**A/N: Must be magic... XD**


	14. 498: Tepig

**Tepig **

The little fire pig looks up at you, reassuringly. The black on her head looks like a black hat.

She oinks at you and wants you to pick her out.

With a little burst energy, she shows you an Ember.

She looks up at you again. She wants you take her with you.

She jumps up and warms up to you.

You pick her out and she oinks happily again.


	15. 509: Purrloin

**Purrloin**

This little guy maybe cute,

But if you don't watch it,

He'll steal your wallet.

But you will not notice,

Because he is too cute and he makes your heart melt

With joy.

(Better bring some catnip!)


	16. 495: Snivy

**Snivy**

The slithering, snake-like lizard with a cool demeanour –

With the smirk on his face, you'd think he was a villain…

But no, he's just a lizard. You could say he's a paradox,

Because of his evolved form having no legs.

He looks at you with his big, bright eyes.

You smile and pick him out because of that _smirk_ – _that famous smirk_.

You nickname him Smugleaf because of it.


	17. 556: Maractus

**Maractus**

This is Ludicolo's best friend

With its ability to shake like some maracas:

Just makes people and Pokémon alike to dance

Dance, dance

Along with it

All night, all night long…

* * *

**A/N: I'm running out of ideas, lol. :P**


	18. 610: Axew

**Axew**

Iris's Axew,

In her hair

Popping out

Saying its name

Iris smiles

Swinging from a branch, it pops back into her hair,

Waiting to grab a fruit from her hand and watching her swing,

From inside its hairy home!


End file.
